Melancolía
by Validia
Summary: Gilbert se sentó en el sillón y miro al vació, perdido como estaba en sus pensamientos. Aquel día había y algo en el ambiente que parecía diferente, era como un presagio cargado de nostalgia y anhelo, algo que lastimaba fieramente. (POV Prusia)


_¡Hey!, hola a todos. Les presento un pequeño proyecto que se me ocurrió ayer cuando intentaba dormirme (escuchar música no es la solución, - solo lo empeora) se trata de Gilbert más que nada, aunque claro se mencionen otros personajes._

_Por favor disfrútenlo. n_n_

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

- Uso de personajes OC y personajes no muy conocidos.

**DECLAIMER: **

Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Nunca fue secreto que la pasión de Gilbert era la milicia, amaba todo de ella, la disciplina, las marchas, la sincronización perfecta, todas esas normas que pocos aprecian. Como militar era excelente, pero como político no realmente. Siempre había carecido del toque correcto, no era sutil ni sabía de manipulaciones, tampoco se le daban las batallas verbales; era por eso que siempre dejaba esa parte a sus superiores, a él que le designasen misiones, las cumpliría todas y cada una, pero que la política se la quedasen otros. Esa siempre había sido su única condición frente a sus jefes y ese peculiar estilo de trabajo le había funcionado, bajo esa pauta se había conducido por siglos.

Mas para su nuevo jefe, él solo servía de obrero. No es que no se considerase capaz, él era awesome donde fuera, pero le parecía un disparate que desperdiciasen así una perfecta y bien entrenada máquina de guerra, como lo era él, en una simple fábrica de autos.

El bien podría poner en forma a todo el ejército de Alemania y todo el de la URSS también, había hecho eso mismo durante siglos y era por eso que muchos le temían. Aunque quizás sea más justo decir, que le habían temido, porque su actual condición no le temían ni los ratones. Hoy en día la antigua Prusia no era amenaza, hoy solo temían a la madre Rusia. La misma que consideraba que Gilbert Bielshmidt solo le servía como vulgar obrero.

Y siempre que Gilbert se lo refería, Ivan sonreía y le contestaba:

_- ¿No estas conforme con tu trabajo? Un buen camarada sonríe y colabora, porque el trabajo en sí es su mayor recompensa y orgullo. No nesecitas nada más para sentirte bien. Pero, si en cambio te crees demasiado bueno para trabajar como humilde obrero…bueno, supongo que tendrías que reflexionarlo en los Gulags._

Era entonces que Gilbert se veía obligado a morderse la lengua y a tragarse cada palabra que deseaba lanzarle, pues por aquellos días no era capaz de enfrentarse a Rusia y no debía darle motivos a este para que se ensañase aún más, menos sabiendo la clase de palizas que este le propinaba a Polonia cuando se rebelaba; Feliks era una nación que no parecía enterarse de cuan precaria eran sus circunstancias.

Hoy sin embargo, era el día libre de Bielshmidt y algo en el ambiente le parecía diferente, era como un presagio cargado de nostalgia y anhelo, algo que lastimaba fieramente. Gilbert se estremeció por el escalofrió que esta sensación le causaba y para distraerse encendió la radio. La música y los comentarios autorizados por las autoridades soviéticas no eran precisamente de su gusto, pero eran mejor que nada.

_«Señor Schabowski, ¿cree usted que fue un error introducir la Ley de Viajes hace unos días?»_ se oía por la radio, pero Gilbert no le ponía especial atención, prefería observar lo que sus pequeñas primas (las gemelas Mecklemburg) hacían. Las niñas estaban sentadas cerca de Gilbert sobre la alfombra y peinaban ensimismadas a sus muñecas. Gilbert recordaba que él no había tenido ese clase de privilegios cuando niño, a él solo le daban espadas de juguete, pero recordaba haberle visto a Roderich una colección de soldaditos bien uniformados, los cuales claro el muy estirado desdeñaba en favor de la música y las partituras. Una razón más para considerarlo un bicho raro, pero en fin, no es como si Roderich hubiese sido normal en algún momento de su historia que digamos.

_«….Los viajes privados al extranjero se pueden autorizar sin la presentación de un justificante….»_ Seguía diciendo el tipo en la radio.

- Siempre te quedas con los listones rosas - le reclamo una de las gemelas a su hermana.

- Solo porque tú te apropias de los mejores vestidos – le contesto en igual tono la otra niña.

- Kesesesese – Rió Gilbert por lo bajo, esas dos niñas eran mejor que ver el boxeo televisado.

_«….serán emitidas sin demora. Se ha difundido una circular a este respecto»_

- ¡Oye Gil, has visto mi chaqueta, favorita! – Le grito Sajonia desde el marco de la puerta. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una triste coleta y su rostro lucia demacrado últimamente.

Sajonia era así, o al menos así había sido desde finales de la guerra, un triste recuerdo de aquella nación de hermosas facciones que enloquecían a las damas de su corte. Recordaba bien esos tiempos, cuando sus hermanos le daban la lata para que bailara en las veladas, algo que el asombroso Gilbert detestaba; porque los bailes y los modales afectados que estos propiciaban, le recordaban siempre al marica de Austria con sus estiradas normas de etiqueta, las mismas que hacían parecer hasta el ir al baño una aventura digna de la odisea.

Pero había en cambio veces en que si bailaba de buena gana, raras ocasiones pero no inexistentes, él siempre fue capaz de fingirse a gusto, siempre y cuando se lo estuviera pidiendo un ser querido, esa era la cortesía secreta de Gilbert Beilschmidt, algo que muuuuy pocos disfrutaban.

_«…responsables de los visados y del registro del domicilio han sido instruidos…»_

- Gil te estoy diciendo que si viste mi chaqueta- le zarandeo Sajonia y Gilbert le soltó un manotazo, aquello fácilmente hubiera desencadenado una pelea entre ambos, pero las niñas intervinieron.

- ¡No peleen, basta!

- ¡Si, basta o le diremos a Turingia!

- Hmp – gruño Sajonia, pues no le gustaba dejar a medias una pelea, pero el tiempo le apremiaba y no era su estilo llegar tarde – Vale, vale…Gilbert la chaqueta.

- Y yo que se- respondió el aludido de malos modos, hoy no estaba para nadie, ni nada.

- ¡Carajo Gil, tú me la pediste prestada, ¿dónde está ahora?!

_«…para autorizar sin retraso los permisos permanentes de viaje…»_

- Qué clase de vocabulario es ese – les reprendió Turingia desde la cocina. Llevaba un delantal rosa puesto y un pela papas en la mano.

_- Ruhig_ hermanita, que aquí no pasa nada… ¿por cierto, has visto mi chaqueta?

Turingia se puso en jarras y le miro como quien mira a un adolecente irresponsable.

- La has dejado en el cuarto de lavado.

- Dirás que vos la has dejado, porque tú eres aquí la que lava.

La chica gruño al escuchar aquello y acto seguido discutía con Sajonia en la cocina.

_«…sin que las condiciones actualmente en vigor deban cumplirse…»_

Gilbert se desperezo en el asiento y siguió observando a las gemelas, eran tan parecidas físicamente como dos gotas de agua, pero tenían humores muy distintos y actitudes diferentes, algo muy similar a los gemelos Vargas. Y hablando de Italia… ¿cómo estarían ambos? ¿Qué tal les habría sentado la guerra fría?... ¿seguirían vivos?

_**Por supuesto**_, pensó al instante, ellos casi no fueron culpados por lo de la guerra. La peor parte había recaído sobre Japón y Alemania… ¿cómo estaría el tal Japón?

Gilbert recordaba que el nipón le había desagradado desde el momento en que este abrió la boca, era demasiado cauteloso para todo y algo así podía ser contraproducente en la guerra. Pero no es que solo su carácter fuese extraño y moderado, es que todo en él le inspiraba desconfianza, solo dios sabe que se podría traer entre manos, pues sus maneras oscilantes lo ponían en guardia y le advertían que no se fiase tanto de él, por eso había recomendado en primer termino a su hermano, que tuviera precaución con ese tipo para que no lo fuese a traicionar después...Grave error, Italia fue quien los traiciono, no Japón, y aquello había sido el principio del fin. Si tan solo Feliciano supiera lo que provoco…Pero ya era muy tarde para lamentarse, porque la vida no da segundas oportunidades.

_«…pueden hacerse en todo puesto fronterizo con la RFA…» _Seguía diciendo la radio.

- Gil, por favor ve poniendo la mesa para cenar.

- Uhum

- No me digas uhum, solo pon la mesa…Niñas, ayuden a Gilbert a poner la mesa.

Pero las gemelas solo hicieron pucheros y siguieron jugando.

- ¡Niñas! ¿Que no están oyendo?, ¡pongan la mesa! – grito molesta Turingia, quien se afanaba en la cocina por terminar la cena- ¿Gil ya viste lo que provocas?... ¡Pongan la mesa o no cenan!

Aquella amenaza surtió mas efecto que las palabras, y a regañadientes se levantó el viejo Prusia aponer la mesa.

_« ¿Cuando entra en vigor?»_

- Schisse...Si no me ayudan, me encargare de que no vuelvan a comer postre en su vida – amenazo Prusia a las pequeñas, pues estas seguían jugando como si nada mientras él trabajaba.

Una de las niñas le dedico un trompetilla y la otra rio divertida por la grosería. Pero aquello solo hizo enfurecer a Prusia quien dejo los platos sobre la mesa y acto seguido se precipitó contra las niñas con la seria intención de jalarles de las orejas, como solían hacer sus jefes con él cuando aún era un crio.

_«De inmediato» Se oyó a la radio._

- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- chillaban el par rapaces intentando escapar de su "furia", mientras que Gilbert las correteaba más por entretenimiento que por necesidad, después de todo él era un militar bien entrenado y era bien capaz de pescarlas cuando quisiera, pero le divertía seguirles el juego, le hacía olvidar su habitual depresión.

Más a Turingia no le cayó en gracia el espectáculo y utilizando una sartén como gong, les llamo al orden.

- Háganme el favor de terminar la mesa y no hacer escándalo, por favor. Ya me duele la cabeza bastante.

Prusia y la gemelas reían a carcajadas, tirados como estaban sobre el sillón de tres plazas en el que habían caído después de la estrafalaria batalla.

- ¡Basta por favor! – se quejó Turingia antes de partir molesta rumbo a su habitación- no cenen si eso desean, ¡estoy harta!

Pero aunque Gilbert se comportaba como adolecente a veces, era ya todo un adulto e incluso él sabía cuándo parar, se quitó a las gemelas de encima y fue tras Turingia que parecía desesperada y mareada.

- Schwester…schwester perdónanos, ya te pongo la mesa y las gemelas recogerán sus juguetes.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijeron al unísono las dos pequeñas.

- Si lo harán – les contesto muy serio Prusia, advirtiéndoles con la mirada que no era una sugerencia – schwester, ¿te pasa algo?

Turingia le miro abatida y solo encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento bruder, hoy no me siento muy bien…no se…es solo que…ya pasaron 43 años…y yo…

La joven se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y sollozo quedamente, Gilbert se sintió un poco idiota, pues nunca había sido bueno frente a la vulnerabilidad femenina, en eso sus parientes le aventajaban siempre, y ahora que lo ocupa se sentía más inútil que nunca. Dudoso poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Turingia e intento tranquilizarla.

- Lo se schwester…lo se…- pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta y se sentía incapaz de seguir, boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua.

Las gemelas les observaban fortuitamente, ocultándose tras un mueble, aquel día todos los adultos de la casa estaban muy susceptibles, incluso ellas se daban cuenta. Así que mejor dejaron las travesuras para más tarde y diligentemente se dirigieron al comedor para poner la mesa.

Gilbert acompaño a su Turingia hasta que esta dejo de llorar, se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada más por ella. Vale que a veces se comportaba como patán (o eso le recriminaba Austria), pero incluso él sabía cuándo moderarse y su schwester no estaba para bromas ese día, a decir verdad él tampoco y por lo que vio, ninguno de sus parientes (excepto tal vez la gemelas) estaban de humor. Era como si el aire les pusiera irritables o tristes, como si quisiera decirles algo.

.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_._

_Este fic tendrá solo dos o tres partes, es muy cortito la verdad._

_._

_Ruhig__ =Tranquila __Schwester__ = Hermana Bruder = Hermano_

_._

_¿Alguno se dio cuenta del contexto? Hay una pista muy grande en el fic, ya me dirán ustedes si la vieron._

_Por cierto, Turingia, Sajonia y __Mecklemburg son regiones de Alemania que antes eran estados germanos independientes, que se unificaron con Prusia y otras áreas más para formar la nación de Alemania como tal. Así que obvio son parientes de Ludwig y Gilbert. De hecho Sajonia si aparece en el fandom, aunque no es muy conocido._

_._

_Bueno, me despido. No olviden pasar un gran día. n_n_


End file.
